


Just Perfect

by Fonbella



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In Public, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months just jumping from one place to the other while trying to best Van, they finally have one day to rest. Since they had to wait for an audience with Emperor Peony in the following day, they decided to enjoy today as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

It was getting late but neither of them cared in the least. The sunset transformed the usually blue vibrancy of the city into warm oranges and greens. The place was quiet, all they can hear is the faint sound of the waterfalls and the sea waves below, the streets almost empty with the occasional couple or kids passing by. Most are going home after a day’s work, a few start crowding some pubs here and there. But they’re behind the inn, in a quiet, peaceful place no one bothers to go to at this time.

It’s a beautiful place and Tear wished she had found out about it sooner. It’s a large area with a few designed garden squares forming small walkways for people to come and go. The flowers and all the greenery in fact are not something so common in Grand Chokmah, but here they are in abundance. It’s pretty to look at and something in her chest felt lighter just for being here. However she knew it’s not because of the location alone.

There are many stone benches scattered around the gardens. They just picked one far away from the inn and near the waterfall at the back. Luke and Tear had been out all day shopping for provisions, items they would need in upcoming battles, new material and swords, garments and all sort of things they didn’t want to think about anymore. They were tired and their feet hurt. They just got here dropping all the bags and items on the floor near the bench and nearly sprawled themselves on it.

At first they were just sitting side by side, using the other’s body as support (her head fit perfectly on top of his shoulder just as much as his did on her’s), but as minutes passed by they started to arrange themselves. Move the head a little, turn that way a bit, legs over the bench to the other side and before they could realize it, they were turned to each other. Luke’s arms almost hanging by her side as his hands softly caressed her back until he found a nice spot to rest them on. Her arms found themselves wrapped around Luke’s neck and her legs, both lay limply hanging on top of his thighs as she moved one of them to the other side of the bench, practically straddling him (if she moved closer, then maybe). His head neatly rested on top of her left shoulder, the same way hers was on his left. They were mimicking each other and it felt harmonic and calm and so good.

Tear’s left hand caressed the tip of his red hair lightly. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck and they were both too tired to even move. But there was no need to. They were so comfortable like this. His breathing became softer and more sparse, which probably meant that if they stayed like this for long he would soon find himself sleeping in this position and she didn’t mind (if they kept it up, it’s likely she would too - they were both exhausted). Her hand moved to his neck and she used the tip of her fingers to caress his back ever so lightly and slowly. His response was simply hugging her a bit tighter. She smiled against his shoulder - so he was still awake. Tear lifted her head just a bit, just enough to look at his face which was still hidden on her shoulder.

“Hey sleepyhead. If you’re going to sleep then we should just go back to the inn.” The response came in the form of a muffled whimper. Tear simply rolled her eyes. “You can’t sleep here like this, it’s bad for your back.”

Her voice was soft and she noticed she too was hoarse and too tired to even speak to him properly. When he didn’t move anymore, she let it go. Truth be told, she didn’t want to get up either. Sighing in resignation, she moved her hips a bit closer so that she could rest her head better. This prompted him to face her way and they stayed like that for a few seconds, inches apart and slow breathing and tired eyes.

Her hand was still caressing the back of his neck and when she brought it a bit higher, tangling her fingers in his hair, he smiled at her.

“It feels good. So soothing.”

She smiled back.

“Doesn’t it? Van used to do this when I was small, so that I could go to sleep faster. It always worked.” They both let out a short chuckle.

“You complain about Guy and Natalia but you’re spoiling me just as much, you know.” His voice was no louder than a soft whisper now and the way his lids were almost half closed showed her that her caressing was being effective.

“I guess I am.”

She was and she didn’t mind in the least. Not now. She knew what he had been through and she - they all had been too rough on him. Luke learned his lesson though, he genuinely learned from his mistakes. Now she just wanted to make him feel good, to make him feel at ease because tomorrow this moment would be gone again. They would resume their journey, they would keep on tracking Van down and they wouldn’t be able to rest again for a long time. She had to admit internally that she was glad the Emperor couldn’t see them today, it gave them all a chance to stop and breath and be ready when tomorrow comes. Tear knew this was taking a good toll on his stamina so she would make sure he would rest well for today. Just one day to forget about everything.

“Close your eyes.”

Tear’s tone wasn’t demanding, it was like a lullaby and Luke happily complied. She adjusted herself slowly in order not to end his trance, her head hovered over his slightly as she brushed one of his red strands out of the way with her free hand. Then she planted a light kiss on his cheek. Van did this too, usually on her forehead, but given their positions now, this would be impossible to achieve. His smile spread even more and his hands tightened around her back.

She moved to his closed eye, kissing his eyelid. As he moaned softly under her, she kept on going and Tear knew she was doing the right thing.

“You’re impossible.” She whispered as she kissed the tip of his nose. The desire to comment on how much he seemed like a little kid right now was overwhelming, but Tear decided against it. The moment would be ruined so she kept it to herself.

When she targeted his mouth next and insecurely brushed her lips against his, he was the one to move closer and press their mouths together. It was slow and a bit dry so Tear licked her lips, licking him in the process. This was his cue to use his tongue too and before they knew it, they were just licking each other’s lips, nibbling softly and moaning against each other. It came so natural to her, she wasn’t sure of what she was doing but it was so amazing so she just kept going. A shiver ran up her spine and Luke backed his head a bit, finally opening his eyes. Tear did the same. They spent a few minutes lazily staring in each other’s eyes as their hands still caressed each other - hers still trapped in his hair and Luke’s hands on her back moving up and down.

“But I could get used to this.” He smiled against her mouth and it caused her to do the same.

They kissed again, as slowly as before, but now they had confidence in what they were doing. Tear wondered why he seemed so insecure before. She was sure he had some practice with the maids in his manor. Natalia certainly hinted so. Maybe the maids did all the work? Maybe Luke was just as clueless as she was. There was no way she could know if it was true or not, but it was a nice feeling, so she decided to believe in it (For all she cared about, Natalia could have been lying too, she certainly didn’t seem to like Tear very much at the beginning).

His hands went lower, resting on the side of her hips. His left hand rest there, slightly pressing his fingers against her side, but his right went further up. It caressed her stomach through her dress. His thumb explored higher, the other fingers followed suit. When it got high enough he backed it down as leisurely as it had explored before. But when it returned to its former position, Luke rested it on top of her right breast.

She moaned in the kiss, there was no mistaking it, and that made her blush, so she hid her face against his shoulder again. Luke didn’t think twice before removing his hand and resting it against her back one more time.

“Sorry! Sorry.”

Tear quickly shook her head against him, but didn’t look up just yet.

“It’s okay silly, just got me by surprise.” Despite that, she was smiling.

Tear reached for his hand behind her and palmed its back, lacing their fingers together from behind. After an inaudible sigh she guided it up her belly and let it rest against her chest once more.

“You don’t have to, really.” Despite his reluctance, she firmly held his hand against her body.

“I told you it’s okay and I mean it.” It had been an unexpected move in her eyes, but definitely not an unpleasant one. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t had wet dreams with him before. They weren’t usual, it only happened about two or three times before, but it felt good and after the initial shock, she would have to be a fool to deny she wanted him to touch her. But now that it actually happened, it felt much better, much more real (obviously) than she had expected. But above all, it felt good and it felt right.

But the moments passed and they stayed like that, unmoving. His hand rested statically on top of hers, like a stone. Was he thinking about what to do next? Was he afraid?

Deciding to fight back her embarrassment, she turned to face him again. To her surprise even he was blushing a little and that made her suppress a giggle. When Luke noticed he was being watched, almost as if she was expecting something from him, he pouted.

“I don’t really know how this works.” He admitted.

“I guess you could caress it.” She averted her eyes for a while while speaking. It was too much looking into his eyes, but she was not turning again either.

“That’s not it, I don’t know how your dress works.”

“Oh.”

Tear guided his hand to the collar of her dress. Hidden beneath the yellow lines there was a small zipper. She helped him grab the metal and pull it down a bit, then he moved by himself, pulling it until just below her breasts.

“Sorry, there’s nothing you can do about it here.” She smiled apologetically when he frowned at the wine red leotard beneath it.

“Well, guess I’ll have to leave that for another time, huh.” He laughed when she gave him a small tap on the shoulder. “Aaw, come on, Tear. You’re beautiful, I really want to see you.”

“You don’t have to say it!”

She quickly turned her head the other way, looking in every possible direction for people coming by, a lost child or anyone who might see or hear what they are doing. However the place was as quiet and empty as ever. Tear turned back to him, giving him another light tap on the shoulder when he laughed at her frustration, though she didn’t miss the blush on his cheeks.

Regardless, Luke still moved his hand underneath her brown dress, caressing her through the red fabric. She bit her lip in response and closed her eyes. With the dress out of the way, it seemed much more sensitive since her leotard was made of a very thin, light fabric. What would happen if she wasn’t wearing anything at all, just skin on skin? The thought made her tremble in his arms.

“Tell me if this gets too weird, okay?”

Tear just nodded, too lost in her own thoughts to speak coherently. But more than anything, she could feel his fingers moving, exploring, brushing on certain parts that made her feel better than others. His index finger brushed against her nipple and it did make her feel weird, but it was good, so she didn’t say anything. Instead, her arms felt heavier and she had to hold onto his neck for support. Getting closer, she moved the collar of his white coat out of the way, brushing her lips against his neck. Her breathing got more intense and she knew he could it from the way he shivered too. A smile made itself apparent in her face as she realized two could play this game.

Luke was a quick learner as well. As soon as he found out the effects it had on her when he brushed against her nipples, he brought up his other hand and brushed her left breast as well. His thumbs were playing with her and every time he pressed them a bit she would let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

It didn’t go unnoticed to her the effects this was having on his body too. His breathing also became heavier, she could hear it. He closed his eyes as his face became hotter again.

Tear was sure that when she glanced down, just to know if her hunch was accurate, his pants seemed tighter around his crotch. If the way his legs trembled slightly were any hint, than it was indeed true. Tear was happy she could evoke such things from him and it made her want to know where she could get with this.

But as she realized before, she could play with him as well. Behind his back she removed her gloves, dropping them near the shopping bags and used her nails to graze his neck slowly. Her other hand found her way under his coat, caressing his back.

As Luke kept going, he got more confident in what he was doing as well. Soon he found himself cupping her breasts whole, pressing harder - not enough to hurt - just enough to get her to hold her breath (he liked that). Yet he couldn’t help but open his eyes wide when he felt one of her fingers brush the bulge in front of his pants. He looked at her immediately, barely containing the furious blush that spread across his entire face.

“T-Tear!”

“It’s only fair if you’re touching me too.” She said with a pout, but her blushing cheeks betrayed her.

“But I - that’s different! Isn’t that going a bit too far? We’re in public!”

“Weren’t you the one complaining about my clothes?”

“Y-yeah, but - this, I…” He took a moment to collect his thoughts, closing his eyes furiously and stopping the caressing altogether. She nearly sighed in frustration at that, but patiently awaited for his response. “Look, we have to go back later. If you keep going farther than this - if you keep doing these things - it will be a mess, I can’t just walk in the lobby full of people with the front of my pants stained!”

“Then just don’t stain it.”

He was about to ask her what she meant by it when he felt her unbuttoning the front of his pants and unbuckling his belt. Before he knew it, his pants were neatly folded to the side and she had his erection in her hands. This time she was the one to laugh softly at the way he quickly hid his face on her shoulder again.

“Augh, Tear!”

“You don’t want it?”

There was no immediate response. Even though she wasn’t moving her hands at all, he was panting hard against her shoulder and his hands had left her breasts long ago to hold her shoulders instead. He was trembling and Tear immediately regretted her actions.

“I’m sorry! Luke, are you okay?” Her hands quickly left his skin to hold his cheeks instead. Without forcing him, she brought his head up to look at her. “Are you alright?” this time her question came softly.

“I’m fine, It’s just…” Thanks to the embarrassment he felt, Luke couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Instead he brought his hands up to cup hers. Instinctively their foreheads touched and he snickered. “Well, this is awkward.”

Tear let out a sigh of relief and couldn’t avoid a smile.

“It’s alright, we can be awkward together.”

Her hands were on the back of his again and just like before, she was guiding them down. This time, however, Tear didn’t lead him to her chest, going further down. Luke felt his breathing stop once he realized what she was doing but didn’t stop her. Instead he let her slide his hands under her dress and up her thighs until he met the leotard again.

Their foreheads were still touching and he could feel the heat emanating from her face.

“Tear?” They both opened their eyes. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Her response was a weak smile and a tap on his thigh, as she made her way back to his erection. She grasped it with both hands and stroked it once up.

“Of course it is, silly.”

The good thing about it is that they both moved leisurely, exploring their own pace tentatively until they found something that they enjoyed. Just like that, Luke pressed one of his palms against her inner thigh and with the other, he moved between them, pressing his thumb between her labia and moving through the fabric.

Tear started moving again, her hands were up and down, finding a comfortable rhythm, something that matched the way his fingers were rubbing her. She was panting, shivers running up her back. It was amazing what he was doing to her. She could feel his thumb comfortably stroking her clit, while his others fingers gently moved up and down on her lower part, almost pressing, wanting in. Cursing her leotard inwardly, she tried to focus on Luke’s manhood instead.

Not that it was hard, every time she brought her hands to his base, slowly, he would moan. Tear didn’t picture him as the sort of person that would make noises, but it amused her. She would reward him by quickly bringing her hands back to the head and repeat. The pace set itself and soon Luke was smiling between short puffs of breath.

“Damn” Luke lost the track of his thoughts. His hands slowed down until he almost stopped. “T-tear…” Tear brought her eyes up from her hands to look at his face. His lids were closed again. There were beads of sweat rolling down his sides and his bangs were glued to his forehead.

Even though he couldn’t see it, Tear still flashed him a smile. He looked incredibly sexy and despite the fact that it was probably not his intention, the way he licked his lips aroused her even more. With all that in mind, she increased her pace. One hand ran up and down his length faster while the other rested at the head. She cupped it, played with the tip of her fingers, spread the precome all over her hands and pressed her thumb just beneath the head.

Suddenly, Luke jolted and removed his left hand from under her dress quickly. He grabbed her wrist, halting her movements. He didn’t need to say anything for her to understand. Flashing him a reassuring smile, Tear brushed his hand off and resumed her actions upon his erection, quickening the pace. He cried out and grabbed her thighs with force.

Just a few more strokes and soon he was shaking, spilling all over her hands, upper thigh and the hem of her dress. She didn’t stop immediately, caressing near the base slowly until he had finished entirely. The entire scene was new to her. It left her with eyes wide open, wondering why it made her feel even hotter than before.

He was panting and trying to catch his breath. After a while Luke finally opened his eyes only to look at the mess he made.

“That doesn’t mean you can dirty my clothes either.” She pouted, faking annoyance.

She just meant it as a joke, wanting to mess with him, but the blush creeping up at his neck and ears made it clear to her that he immediately regretted the situation.

“Crap, Tear, I am so sorry!” He quickly turned around, grabbing the tail of his coat and whipping her clean. “I tried to make you stop, but-“

Tear rolled her eyes at how flustered he was and raised her hand, making him to stop. When he did (looking like a lost pet that just upset their owner), she moved forward, planting a light kiss on his lips. After she backed down to look at him, he still seemed desolate.

“It’s alright, we can just wash it later. Try not to take everything seriously all the time and enjoy the moment.”

“You? Miss cold chick lecturing me on how not to take everything seriously? No wonder the world is in danger.”

“W-what?!”

“See what I mean?” Luke snorted.

“I’ll have you know I know how to have fun by myself just fine.” Her pouting was serious this time.

She was embarrassed by his comment, but decided to let it go. Instead she concentrated on how his caress on her arms seemed like an apology. Then she looked down. Her legs were still wide open and though he couldn’t see thanks to her dress, she still remembered how her inner clothes became wet on his fingers. Her face became red once she realized she still hadn’t reached the climax it. As she looked up again she noticed as he winced and maybe he had reached the same conclusion.

They remained in silence for a bit before Luke spoke again.

“Come here.”

She felt his hands circle around her waist to grab her hips, pulling her even closer to him, and he tilted his head to the side for another kiss. His tongue played with her upper lip, his teeth grazed her lower one. Every time their tongues met a groan left her. She tugged at his sleeve for support, something to do as he moved his hands back down. A quick stroke through the fabric again got her tilting her head back with a quiet giggle that was soon forgotten and replaced by a moan of sheer pleasure when Luke licked under her jaw.

“Luke…”

He was making his way for her ear, nibbling at her lobe gently. His free hand danced through her back, the side of her arms and finally, stopped at her breast, pinching a nipple lightly. Sadly he couldn’t go much further with his mouth on her neck thanks to her high collar, but Tear was certainly enjoying the way he was playing with her ear so it didn’t matter.

When Tear thought it couldn’t get better, she felt him leave her crotch and almost complained about it, almost! But as soon as his fingers left her they were back, but this time, under her red fabric and she couldn’t take much longer after he parted her with two wet fingers and stroked her right there!

She shuddered in soft spasms, grabbing his shoulders with force and bringing her head back to rest on his forehead again. She couldn’t stop panting, it was as if all air had left her but it didn’t matter because she couldn’t remember feeling this good before.

Eventually Tear calmed down and opened her eyes tentatively, only to meet the most amazing smile she had ever seen. Luke almost seemed proud of what they had just done and she couldn’t help but laugh at him. Not that he cared, for he followed soon after, their giggles melding and joining in unison.

Luke removed his hand from under her and buttoned his pants again but neither of them moved after that. Foreheads touching, embracing each other, they didn’t want to get up and go back just yet.

“I think I could get used to this too.” Her voice was hoarse but she was just glad to even be able to speak properly at this point.

“Is that an invitation?”

Tear smiled and kissed his cheek, before resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

“I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

—————

Night came too soon, but as much as Tear wished she had enjoyed the day more, she had to admit she was already pretty tired. Neither of them had any time to rest after they returned because soon Jade was calling on them and briefing them on how their meeting on the next day would go.

Now that she had showered, dressed on her nightgown and was laying under the covers, she couldn’t have wished for anything else. She had to be thankful to the Emperor, since he personally took care of their expenses at the inn (apologizing for not being able to meet them today) and they were able to get their individual rooms.

Just as she closed her eyes, there was a knock at the door. At first she growled in frustration but then realized it could only be one of her companions and wondered if something had happened.

“Yes?”

The door opened to reveal Luke in his overly big pajamas and a huge pillow on his arms. He peered through the door, almost as if afraid to enter.

“Hm… Tear?”

“What is it Luke? Did something happen?” She got up on her elbows and made for the night table, grabbing one of her knives.

Luke quickly got in and closed the door, shaking his hands.

“No, nothing’s up I, erm…” He scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes. “I was just wondering if I could sleep here? With you?”

His eyes lit up as he waited for an answer. However it wasn’t the response he expected. Tear’s eyes opened wide and she immediately brought the covers up to her neck while a furious blush made itself apparent. Before she could speak Luke quickly caught on her train of thought and shook his hands, using the pillow as a shield.

“N-no! Not like that! I mean actually sleep, honest!”

She eyed him, inspecting him and he almost gave up and turned around, but she smiled and tapped the spot next to her.

“Alright, but only tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Wouldn’t want Jade to get any weird ideas if he finds us like that anyway.” Despite his comment, she smiled at the way his eyes lit up and he almost jumped with content. He was so silly and that was exactly what she loved the most about him. He made her feel natural around him. That was something she could only manage around Van in the past.

Luke laid down next to her and they both immediately snuggled closer. Just like before they touched foreheads and this time, their fingers intertwined and he was stroking her skin with his thumb.

It was a nice feeling, just perfect and she couldn’t believe just how natural it was. She was completely at ease with a situation that just a feel months ago would have seemed atrocious to her. Not that she disliked Luke before, but she couldn’t ever picture them being this intimate in the past. What had changed? She already knew she took a liking to him, but this seemed much stronger than just that. What was it?

She didn’t even think about what she was doing, she just brought her free hand to his arm, catching his attention, and looked him in the eyes.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Luke flashed her one of his winning smiles again, snuggling closer and embracing her in a way that was incredibly comforting.

“Of course I do.”

She smiled and looked up, kissing him. Before she could open her mouth to deepen it, he moved back.

“But maybe another time. We really should sleep now. It was a long day.”

Tear stared at him with surprise.

“W-what?” Was it something he said?

“Luke, you’re being responsible.”

“I-it’s your fault, you’re rubbing off on me!”

He brought the covers up to his head. His childish antics made Tear smile and she hid under the covers as well, caressing his cheek.

“That was a compliment, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.”

His cheeks were still red, but he was looking at her in the eyes, noses almost touching.

“You make me feel like this and I hate it.”

His voice was barely above a whisper. Something about it made Tear frown. She could understand what he was feeling, it was sort of like what she felt as well.

“You make me feel weird too.” She didn’t like the sudden serious tone the conversation was leading so she shrugged it off and met his eyes again. “But we can worry about that later, right? Let’s sleep.”

He seemed to enjoy the idea and dropped the covers, tucking her head under his chin and hugging her in a light embrace. Just like that they were soon sound asleep and it was probably one of the best nights they’ve had so far in their journey. Luke didn’t have any nightmares that night and Tear couldn’t remember sleeping in such a comfortable bed (and arms) like this before.

It was all just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finished it! This was my first porn, so please bear with me. I hope it wasn’t too bad. OTL. First of all, I gotta give a huge thanks to my dear Raye for helping me with this monstruosity and being a wonderful beta. ILY ;3;
> 
> The idea for this fic came from the line “We can be awkward together”. Idk, I just figure if Luke and Tear ever messed around it would be more exploring and trying to find out what makes the other feel good than jumping straight to sex.
> 
> SPEAKING OF SEX, there’s just not enough Luke/Tear porn out there. Like, WHAT. WHY. Fandom, pls. So I wanted to contribute with my horrible writing. Hah. I hope you enjoyed it at least?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
